


Don't hold back

by Kattay



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Fix-It, Heartbreaking, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Spoilers
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23999176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattay/pseuds/Kattay
Summary: Manchmal, so begriff es nun auch Andrés, ist es eben doch besser, wenn man zu dem steht,was man wirklich verlangt.
Relationships: Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa & Palermo | Martín Berrote, Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/Palermo | Martín Berrote
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	Don't hold back

**Author's Note:**

> Meine erste Berlermo-Fic.  
> Leute fragt mich nicht, wie oft ihr mir diese Kuss-Szene angeschaut habe.  
> Ich bin jedes Mal dahingeschmolzen! Lasst mich gerne wissen, ob sie euch  
> gefällt <3  
> ____________
> 
> My first Berlermo-Fic.  
> Guys don't ask me how often I re-watched the Kiss-Scene between the two of them.  
> I've melted every time! Please let me know, what you think.  
> I try to translate this one in english, but that needs a bit of time <3

Das Restaurant, in dem sie saßen, war nett. Das Essen schmeckte gut. Tatiana lächelte und war wunderschön, doch etwas störte ihn an dieser ganzen Idylle. Es war ein seltsames Gefühl in seiner Brust. Ein Gefühl als hätte man ihm eine Schnur um den Brustkorb gewickelt, welche mal strammer gezogen- und mal gelockert wurde. Ein Gefühl, dass er nicht kannte und das ihn verunsicherte.

Seine Gedanken waren nicht da, wo sie hätten sein sollen - bei seiner wunderschönen Frau.

Seine Gedanken waren bei Martín.

Wieder und wieder lief die gleiche Szene vor seinen Augen ab und wieder und wieder bekam er Gänsehaut.

_“Wie sehe ich aus?” fragte Andrés_

_Martín blickte auf und musterte ihn._

_“Mächtig”._ _Es wirkte, als hatte er dieses Wort mit Bedacht gewählt._

_“Martín. Seit Jahren trägst du diese Last und ich finde es ist an der Zeit, dass du loslässt.”_

_Andrés ging ein kleines Stück auf ihn zu._

_“Ich lasse mit jedem Schluck los.”_ _Er zog eine Flasche hervor und stellte sie neben 2 Gläser._

_“Willst du auch... loslassen?” fragte Martín gleichgültig._

_“Ich trinke nicht mit dir,” entgegnete ihm Andrés, “ich gehe etwas essen, mit Tatiana...”_

_Martín ignorierte Andrés und blickte zurück auf sein Papier, “... und du wirst an mich denken," fuhr Andrés fort._

_"Doch ich, ich werde nicht an dich denken.”_

_Martín blickte ihn genervt an._

_“Erklärst du mir jetzt auch noch das Einmal Eins? Schon klar!”_

_Andrés warf mit einem schelmischen Lächeln den Kopf in den Nacken._

_“Ach ich bitte dich. Denkst du ich liebe dich nicht? Ich weiß, dass das was zwischen uns ist etwas einzigartiges, besonderes, wunderbares ist. Mit der Liebe kenne ich mich aus, das solltest du wissen. Immerhin war ich schon 5 mal verheiratet. Doch weiß du, ich habe nie wirklich etwas für diese Frauen empfunden. Absolut nichts im Gegensatz zu dem, was ich für dich empfinde. Nicht mal annähernd.”_

_In diesem Moment stand Martín auf und ging langsam auf Andrés zu._

_“Du bist doch mein Seelenverwandter,” fuhr Andrés fort und Martín blieb stehen._

_“Allerdings nur zu 99 Prozent. Du weißt schon, ich mag Frauen ein wenig zu sehr dafür.”_

_Andrés fühlte sich sicher. In seinem Blick jedoch konnte man eines ganz deutlich sehen: Unsicherheit._

_Martín atmete hörbar aus._

_“Und du magst mich zu sehr,” erklärte Andrés._

_Martín senkte die Schultern und ging weiter auf ihn zu._

_“Was kann 1 Prozent anrichten, gegen 99 Prozent? Oder traust du dich nicht es auszuprobieren?”_

_Andrés lächelte unsicher._

_“Dieses eine Prozent sind Minimitochondrien. Es definiert mein Verlangen.”_

_“Mitochondrien, huh?”_ _Martín trat ganz nah an ihn heran, hob seinen Blick und schaute ihm direkt in die Augen._

 _“Wo steckt dieses Verlangen?”_ _Martín musterte Andrés’ Züge welcher still blieb und ihn anschaute._

_Er legte Andrés die Finger an die Schläfen und fragte “Hier?”_

_Langsam lies er seine Finger an Andrés’ Wangen hinunter gleiten und fragte “oder hier?”_

_Seine Stimme war bald nur noch ein raues Flüstern._

_“Warte” sagte Andrés und schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf._

_Martín legte ihm eine Hand in den Nacken und eine auf die Schulter._

_“Ganz ruhig. Hab keine Angst.”_

_A_ _ndrés Herz schlug bis zum Hals als Martín ihn behutsam an sich zog und ihn vorsichtig und dennoch voller Leidenschaft küsste._

_Es war der Moment, der plötzlich alles veränderte.  
_

_1.000 verschiedene Gefühle explodierten in Andrés. Nie zuvor war er so geküsst worden und er konnte nicht anders als sich kurz dem Gefühl hinzugeben. Dem Gefühl von Martíns Händen in seinem Nacken, auf seinen Wangen. Seinen warmen Lippen._

_Martín löste den Kuss, lies ihn aber nicht los und schaute Andrés tief in die Augen._

_“Du bist ein Feigling. Mhm?”_ _Ein flüchtiger Kuss landete auf Andrés Lippen._

_Martín spielte und fordere ihn heraus._

_“Wo ist es?”_ _Wieder traf ihn ein Hauch von einem Kuss und Martín zog ihn enger an sich heran._

 _“Mhm?”_ _Martíns Atem bebte vor Verlangen und Andrés konnte dem nicht mehr standhalten._

_Er stieß ihn zurück und führte ihn rückwärts zurück gegen die Wand._

_In Martíns Augen war Feuer ausgebrochen. Leidenschaft. Lust. Verlangen._

_Andrés packte Martín und küsste ihn mit einer Leidenschaft, die er selbst lange nicht empfunden hatte. Es tat ihm so gut. So unglaublich gut. Er spürte Martíns Erregung an sich und presste sich gegen ihn. Viel zu schnell klingelte dieses eine Prozent in seinem Kopf und er löste sich von Martín._

_“Warte,” bat er Martín völlig außer Atem._

_“Ich würde alles geben um das mit dir zu fühlen aber,“ er stahl noch einen Kuss von Martín, „das ist nicht möglich. Es ist unmöglich.“_

_In Martíns Augen schimmerten Tränen._

_Andrés lies ihn los und trat zurück. Martín blieb geschockt, tränenerfüllt und überwältigt von der ganzen Situation wie angewurzelt stehen._

_Andrés ging langsam weiter rückwärts._

_„Ich liebe dich Martín. Aber mein Bruder hat recht, wir dürfen uns nicht mehr sehen. Wir müssen den Plan aufgeben.“_

_Andrés drehte sich um. Er konnte Martín nicht mehr ansehen._

_„Es war also dein scheiß Bruder dieser Arsch. Er hat dir unsere Liebe schlecht gemacht wegen des Hauses und jetzt willst du lieber Kopien aus diesem Haus des Geldes holen?“_

_Andrés zog sich in Windeseile seinen Mantel über._

_„Ich wollte mit dir Gold schmelzen,“ fuhr Martín fort._

_Andrés wurde wütend. Er musste dieser Situation ein Ende bereiten und erhob seine Stimme._

_„Du verrennst dich da in etwas was es nicht gibt und nie geben wird!“_ _Andrés holte tief Luft und wandte sich Martín noch ein letztes Mal zu._

 _„Ich verlasse dich. Und zwar aus Liebe. Aus Brüderlichkeit. Weil ich mich dir verpflichtet fühle.“_ _Andrés setzte sich seinen Hut auf._

_„Zieh weiter und leck dir deine Wunden. Hin und wieder hilft nur Distanz damit man seinen Frieden findet. Adios mein Freund. Das hier war unvergesslich. Früher oder später bringt uns die Zeit wieder zusammen.“_

_Mit diesen Worten auf den Lippen schenkte Andrés Martín noch ein letztes Lächeln, drehte sich um und verschwand._

_Zurück blieb ein sprachloser und tränenüberströmter Martín, für den all seine Hoffnung, Liebe, Freundschaft und Zuversicht auf einmal erloschen war._

„Andrés? Hey, Andrés?“

Andrés blinzelte. „Entschuldige Liebes. Was hast du gesagt?“

Tatiana schaute ihn mit einer Mischung aus Besorgnis und Verwirrtheit an.

„Wo bist du denn heute mit deinen Gedanken? So kenne ich dich gar nicht.“

„Würdest du mich bitte für einen Moment entschuldigen?“ Andrés stand auf und knöpfte sein Jacket zu.

„Mach aber schnell Liebling und lass mich nicht ewig warten.“

Andrés beugte sich zu Tatiana herunter, gab ihr einen kurzen Kuss aufs Haar und verschwand auf der Terrasse des Restaurants. Er brauchte frische Luft. Er musste durchatmen um wieder einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen.

Die Terrasse war leer und so verschwand er um die Ecke, wo man ihn nicht sofort entdeckte, damit er ein wenig ungestört bleiben konnte.

Andrés versuchte, das Gefühl in seiner Brust zu analysieren und schloss die Augen.

Wieder tauchte Martín vor seinem Innere Auge auf. Dieses Mal war es ein tränenüberströmter Martín. Der Martín, den er zurück gelassen hatte. Das ziehende Gefühl in seiner Brust wurde stärker. Er sah Martín schluchzen. Er sah den flehenden Blick in Martíns Augen und er fühlte sich mit einem Mal so leer, wie er sich ein seinem Leben noch nie gefühlt hatte. Er schlug die Augen wieder auf und spürte, wie ihm eine Träne über die Wange lief. Er wischte sie hastig weg und bemerkte dabei seine zitternden Finger und sein bebendes Herz.

Er stellte sich grade hin und versuche diesen Anflug von Schwäche von sich abzuschütteln, doch es gelang ihm nicht. Er holte tief Luft in der Hoffnung, dass das Engegefühl in seiner Brust verschwand doch es geschah nichts.

Verzweifelt fuhr Andrés sich mit den Fingern durch die Haare. Was tat er hier? Er versteckte sich vor seiner Frau, weil er seine Gefühle nicht kontrollieren konnte.

Seine Frau. Bei dem Gedanken lief ihm ein merkwürdiger Schauer über den Rücken.

Plötzlich wurde er überflutet von Zweifeln. Zweifel, ob die Hochzeit mit Tatiana richtig war, Zweifel, ob er mit Martín richtig umgegangen war. Zweifel an diesem einen kleinen Prozent, dass ihn davon abhielt, sich auf Martín einzulassen. Andrés wurde wütend und wieder schossen ihm Tränen in die Augen, was ihm ein kleines Stück mehr die Augen öffnete.

„Scheiße. Was bin ich doch für ein Arschloch,“ sagte er zu sich selbst.

Er musste etwas tun. Er nahm noch einen tiefen Atemzug frische Luft, wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen und ging wieder ins Restaurant zu Tatiana.

Tatianas Augen funkelten als Andrés zurück an dem Tisch kam.

„Weißt du, ich dachte mir, wir könnten verreisen. Wir suchen uns einfach ein Land auf der Karte aus und fahren los.“ Tatiana war euphorisch und Feuer und Flamme für ihre Idee.

Andrés setze sein bestes Pokerface auf und räusperte sich. „Weißt du, meine liebe. Reisen klingt fantastisch. Ich werde dich aber nicht begleiten.“

„Was soll das heißen, du wirst mich nicht begleiten? Du bist mein Ehemann.“

Andrés grinste.

„Unsere Ehe war kurz und schön liebe Tatiana aber es war schlichtweg die falsche Entscheidung. Du kannst gerne auf Reisen gehen. Ich lade dich ein aber suche dir danach einen anderen Ort, wo du bleiben möchtest.“ Andrés lehnte sich zurück und trank genüsslich einen Schluck Wein.

„Was zur Hölle soll das Andrés?“ Tatiana stieg die Röte in den Kopf. Sie gab sich Mühe, ruhig zu bleiben, doch es gelang ihr nicht.

„Die Wahrheit ist, meine liebe Tatiana, dass ich sterbenskrank bin. Ich habe nicht mehr viel Zeit und ich wüsste nicht, warum ich mich behandeln lassen sollte, um dann irgendwann doch dahin zu vegetieren. Du hast etwas besseres verdient.“ Er hatte sein Pokerface wiedergefunden und genoss es sichtlich.

„Das sagst du mir jetzt, du Schwein?“

„Ich wollte es dir schon früher sagen, aber es bot sich irgendwie nie die Gelegenheit.“ Andrés zuckte mit den Schultern und setzte einen unschuldigen Blick auf.

„Du verdammtes Arschloch. Das war’s. Ich bin weg. Wie konnte ich nur so dumm sein? Sei zufrieden und genieße den Rest deines Lebens ohne mich.“ Mit diesen Worten stand Tatiana auf und floh aus dem Restaurant.

Andrés entspannte sich, trank in Ruhe seinen Wein aus, zahlte und verließ das Restaurant.

Auf dem Weg zurück nach Hause, wo er eigentlich nicht wieder hin wollte, schossen ihm unendlich viele Gedanken durch den Kopf. Es war ihm selber fremd, dass er sich so sehr in Gedanken verlor. Er bemerkte, dass ihm jeder Schritt schwerer fiel, denn das, was er vorhatte, verlange alles von ihm ab. Andrés war kein Mann, der sich entschuldigte, der Mitgefühl oder Schwäche zeigte. Doch genau diese Schwäche hatte ihn den ganzen Abend wieder und wieder übermannt.

Andrés blieb stehen, schloss die Augen und hörte Martíns Stimme.

_„Wo steckt dieses Verlangen?“_

_„Hier?“_

_„Oder hier?“_

_„Du bist ein Feigling!“_

_„Wo ist es?“_

Seine Haut kribbelte bei dem Gedanken daran, Martíns Hände an seinen Wangen zu spüren. Er nahm seinen Weg zielstrebig wieder auf.

Sein Ziel: Martín. Und damit etwas, was er noch niemals in seinem Leben getan hatte. Reue zeigen. Sich entschuldigen. Und zu guter letzt: Aufhören, ein Feigling zu sein.

Die Gänge waren dunkel. Kaum ein Licht brannte. Alles war still um ihn herum. Andrés hoffte, dass Martín noch da war und dass seine Tür nicht verschlossen war.

Vor der Tür angekommen atmete Andrés tief durch. Er wusste nicht, was ihn erwarten würde. Würde Martín ihn zu Wort kommen lassen? Würde er ihn überhaupt sehen wollen?

Entschlossen griff er nach dem Türknauf und drehte ihn leise. Die Tür ging auf und Andrés trat vorsichtig ein.

Es brannten ein paar Kerzen, somit war es nicht ganz finster und Andrés konnte sich ein wenig orientieren.

Er kannte Martíns Zimmer. Er war schon unzählige Male hier gewesen. Hier hatten sie zusammen getanzt, getrunken, gelacht und waren sich auf unbewusste Weise näher gekommen.

Andrés blickte sich um und suchte nach Martín. Er konnte sehen, dass einiges verwüstet war. Viele Blätter lagen auf dem Boden und er gab sich Mühe, nicht darauf zu treten.

Ein lautes knacken erfüllte den Raum und Andrés blieb stehen und hielt kurz die Luft an.

Er war fast am Bett von Martín angekommen, auf dem dieser zum Glück scheinbar noch immer ruhig schlief.

„Wer ist da?“ Martín setzte sich im Bett auf. Er klang müde und erschöpft.

„Ich bin es, Martín.“ Andrés ging langsam weiter, bis er direkt vor dem Bett stand.

„Was willst du Andrés? Willst du mich vorsichtshalber auch noch umbringen, damit ich dir nicht nachlaufe?“

André ließ die Schultern fallen. „Martín...“

„Nein Andrés, komm mir verdammt nochmal nicht so. Du hast es ziemlich deutlich gemacht, dass du mich nicht willst, dass ich an etwas zu hoffen gewagt hatte, was, wie du es gesagt hast, nie passieren wird. Hab ich irgendeine Scheiße ausgelassen, die du mir an den Kopf geworfen hast? Nimm dein kleines beschissenes Prozent und verpiss dich Andrés. Tu mir einfach den Gefallen und lass es mich nicht nochmal durchmachen, denn das überlebe ich nicht. Aber hey komm, damit hättest du dann ja direkt, was du willst." Martín war laut. Seine Stimme war kraftvoll und doch so zerbrechlich.

Andrés bewegte sich nicht und Martín bemerkte nicht, wie ihm jedes Wort mehr und mehr zusetzte. Er wusste genau, dass er das verdient hatte. Er war ein Schwein gewesen, ein dummes Arschloch. Und wer wenn nicht er hatte genau das verdient? Andrés ließ den Blick starr zum Boden gerichtet. Seinen Hut so tief gezogen, dass Martín ihm nicht ins Gesicht schauen konnte.

„Was ist? Kommt jetzt keiner deiner dummen Sprüche?“ Martín verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, als Andrés Schultern zu zucken begannen.

„Andrés? Andrés, schau mich an.“

Fast schon in einem Zeitlupentempo hob Andrés den Kopf. Das, was Martín dann sah, hatte er sich niemals auch nur ansatzweise vorstellen können. Andrés Gesicht war tränenüberströmt und er konnte sehen, dass er sich wahnsinnig anstrengte, nicht vollkommen die Fassung zu verlieren.

„Andrés...“. Es war nur ein Hauch von Martín.

„Andrés war ist passiert?“ Diese Worte genügten, um ihn vor Martín auf die Knie sinken zu lassen.

Andrés Blick war so leer und ängstlich, dass Martín nicht wusste, was er sagen sollte. Behutsam legte er ihm eine Hand an die Wange und wischte die Tränen mit dem Daumen fort.

Andrés senkte den Blick um sich zu sammeln.

„Hey... Hey schau mich an. Andrés, bitte.“ Andrés blickte auf und schaute Martín tief in die Augen. Dort fand er Sorge und Mitgefühl und er schätzte sich glücklich, dass Marín das nach dem ganzen Abend überhaupt noch für ihn empfand.

Andrés legte seine Stirn an Martíns und legte ihm eine Hand an die Wange. Er hörte, wie Martín plötzlich die Luft einsog. Vermutlich hatte er mit der Reaktion nicht gerechnet.

“Martín...” Andrés stimme zitterte und er holte tief Luft.

“Es tut mir leid. Es tut mir so wahnsinnig leid! Ich bin ein Arschloch. Ich bin ein dummer Hund. Ein Egoist. Ein Schauspieler. Und ich bin jemand, der immer die Kontrolle über sich selbst haben muss und ich habe jedes deiner Worte verdient. Ich habe noch viel mehr verdient als das. Du darfst mich gleich gerne rausschmeißen und mir sagen, dass ich nie wieder kommen soll. Aber jetzt grade in diesem Moment bitte ich dich, mir einfach nur zuzuhören. Okay?”

Martín nickte. “Okay!”

“Wir beide, wir sind Seelenverwandte. Aber nicht nur zu 99 Prozent. Wir sind es zu 100 Prozent und mein Verlangen... mein Verlangen ist schon lange nicht mehr das, was es einmal war. Du willst wissen, wo es ist? Mein ganzer Körper verlangt. Er verlangt aber nicht nach irgendeiner Frau. Mit denen gibt er sich zufrieden, ja... Er verlangt auch nicht nach irgendeinem Mann. Er verlangt einfach nur nach dir Martín.”

Martíns Hand rutschte in seinen Nacken und der Griff wurde fester. Dennoch schwieg er weiter.

“Ich bin ein Feigling. Ich bin ein Feigling, dass ich nicht zugegeben habe, dass mir dieser Kuss die Augen geöffnet hat. Ich bin ein Feigling dir an den Kopf zu werfen, dass du dich in etwas verrannt hast, was es nie geben wird. Ich bin ein Feigling einfach abzuhauen. Ich bin ein Feigling, nicht an unsere Liebe zu glauben. Ich bin zu engstirnig und zu stolz gewesen, es zuzugeben.”

Andrés schaute Martín noch einmal tief in eine glitzernden Augen. Die Tränen schimmerten in ihnen und drohten seine Wangen hinunter zu laufen.

“Martín ich liebe dich. Ich will dich. Ich kann und will mir nicht vorstellen, wie es ist, wenn mein bester Freund nicht in meiner Nähe ist. Es tut mir so leid, was ich dir angetan habe und ich bitte dich inständig, mir irgendwann zu verzeihen. Ich lege hier grade den größten Seelenstrip meines Lebens hin und ich hoffe wirklich, dass dieser nicht umsonst gewesen ist," Andrés lachte auf. "Aber wenn doch, dann stehe ich gleich auf und gehe und du wirst mich nie wieder sehen.”

Eine tiefe Stille entstand zwischen ihnen beiden.

“Ich hätte da noch einen Frage”, flüsterte Martín.

Andrés hob eine Augenbraue und bat Martín so, diese zu stellen.

“Was ist mit Tatiana?”

Andrés riss die Augen auf.

“Echt jetzt? Ich schütte dir hier meine Seele und mein Herz aus und du fragst nach Tatiana?”

Martín schaute zu Boden und antwortete nicht.

“Ich habe Tatiana für unsere schöne und kurze Ehe gedankt, nachdem sie vorschlug, dass wir auf Reisen gehen. Ich habe sie gebeten, sich ein Ziel zu suchen, eine schöne Zeit zu haben und sich danach ein neues Zuhause zu suchen.”

Martín staunte.

“Wa... das hast du nicht.”

Andrés lachte.

“Du glaubst mir nicht? Ruf sie an. Wo auch immer sie sein mag und frag sie selbst.”

Martín strich ihm mit seinen Fingern über die Wangen und er bekam am ganzen Körper Gänsehaut.

“Und das... das hast du wegen mir getan? Für mich?“ Martín schaute ihn noch immer etwas ungläubig an, doch Andrés nickte.

„Darf ich dich küssen?“, fragte Martín zaghaft.

„Ich dachte, du fragst nie!“

Martín nahm Andrés Gesicht in seine Hände, zog ihn an sich heran und küsste ihn voller Zärtlichkeit, dass Andrés nicht anders konnte, als erleichtert und zufrieden in den Kuss hinein zu stöhnen.

Martín löste ihre Lippen um Andrés voller Liebe tief in die Augen schauen zu können.

„Vor ein paar Stunden dachte ich, ich habe alles verloren, was mir je etwas bedeutet hat. Alles war nur noch schwarz-weiß um mich herum und ich hätte mich am liebsten von der nächsten Klippe geworfen.“

Andrés verzog das Gesicht. „Es tut mir...“, doch er kam nicht dazu, diesen Satz zu beenden, da Martín ihn mit einem Kuss zum schweigen brachte.

„Halt die Klappe“, sagte er, als er Andrés Lippen wieder los ließ.

Beide schauten sich an und lächelten zufrieden.

„Andrés?“

„Mhm?“

„Ich liebe dich.“

Andrés hatte sich oft vorgestellt, wie es wäre, wenn Martín es endlich einmal aussprechen würde. Es nun aber wirklich zu hören, ließ ihm die Tränen in die Augen schießen. Genau in diesem Moment wusste er, was Glück bedeutet.

„Gott, ich bin so ein verdammter Idiot“, sagte Andrés und küsste Martín leidenschaftlich.

„Bleibst du heute Nacht hier oder... also ich meine, oder ob du in dein Zimmer...“

„Martín, Martín, Martín.“ Andrés stand auf und zog sich Stück für Stück seine Bekleidung aus, bis er nur noch in einem Shirt und seinen Shorts vor ihm stand. Martín schluckte hörbar, da er mit so einem Anblick nicht gerechnet hatte.

„Rutsch rüber. Oder soll ich auf dem Fußboden schlafen?“

Martín seufzte zufrieden. Neben ihm ins Bett lag Andrés, welcher seine Arme um ihn schlang und seinen Kopf an seinem Nacken platzierte. Er würde zärtlich geküsst. Martín holte tief Luft, um die aufsteigende Lust, über Andrés herzufallen, zu unterdrücken.

„Wenn ich morgen früh aufwache, stelle ich dann fest, dass das alles nur ein Traum war oder bist du dann wirklich da?“

Andrés hob seinen Blick und sah Martín an. „Ich werde da sein und ich werde alles daran tun, dass es für immer so bleibt.“

Martín küsste Andrés, welcher ihn noch enger an sich zog.

Beide vergruben sich eng umschlungen unter Martíns Decke und schliefen zufrieden mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht ein.


End file.
